


Out takes from Once More with Feeling

by William_Magnus



Series: Once More with Feeling [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Other, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/pseuds/William_Magnus
Summary: Out takes from my Once More with Feeling series, songs I skipped or did not use as well as silly bits I almost used but decided to go another way with.





	Out takes from Once More with Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Replaces Peter Pettigrew's bit at the end of the chapter with the Marauders.

"Are...are you seeing this too?"

A pair of seventh year Gryffendors had been sneaking back into the common room after missing curfew while studding for their NEWTS were...not sure what to think of the sight that met them. 

"Do you think...he got into something that the Weasley's were working on?"

"Couldn't be. They are really careful about anyone's pets getting into anything that is not ready to test yet and they never test on animals. They say it is too cruel, that's why they use firsties or Slytherins."

Neither teen could tear their eyes away from what they were watching. A fat greying rat was standing on the windowsill whit one paw pressed against the glass looking for all the world as if he was staring out into the night. They could hear music playing and...the thing was chittering and squeaking along to the music. 

"That rat, it..."

"Yeah, it is Ron's. They might do something with it to mess with him but...not where Percy could find out since it used to be his. I...is that music familiar to you?"

"Yeah, Mom used to play it all the time. Comes from a group called Kansas or something like that."

"Are we going too..."

"Nope. Not telling anyone. Gonna pretend it was all a dream. A really weird dream. The kind we never speak about again."

"Agreed."


End file.
